


I wish it wasn't a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Sad and Happy, kinda sad, non-gendered y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N is meeting their comfort character in their dreams.
Relationships: Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Reader





	I wish it wasn't a dream

**Author's Note:**

> video i borrowed the idea from -> https://youtu.be/i4AtjdcZd_k
> 
> as in i copy and pasted my comment there here

eliza holds your hands and looks into your eyes.  
"everything will be okay, i promise," she says.  
"how would you know? you don't know the future. you don't even know what's happening," you say, wiping your tears. eliza sighs and gently holds your chin so you don't look away.  
"no, i don't, but i do know that you have gone along this far. can you hold on just a bit longer? please, y/n?" eliza says. you take a deep breath and nod lightly. you see eliza smile a bit. you copy her smile. a loud blaring noise fills your ears.  
"i guess it's time for you to wake up?" eliza says quietly. you reluctantly nod but stay where you are.  
"i don't want to. i want to stay here," you whisper.  
"but i'm sure real-life is nice. you can't dream forever," eliza assures. the blaring gets louder.  
"you're not there, real-life is shit. i can try to dream forever," you respond. eliza hugs you. she is warm, just like you day-dreamed.  
"but, you need to wake up to prove you are strong. i'll be here for you when you wake up," she says. eliza slowly walks away, despite you trying your best to make her stay.  
you sit up in bed, turning off the alarm and hearing the normal morning silence. time to start your day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a certain comfort character, you can request them in the comments and I'll make a series. Also, if you want certain headcanons for said character, include those ( i.e. nb!Lafayette ). Relationship to the character too, otherwise it'll be platonic.


End file.
